La Apuesta
by XxaNdYcUlLeNxX
Summary: Rose y Emmet hace una apuesta pero quein ganara? entren y sabran -.- si lo se un mal summery pero entren
1. Chapter 1

Fui directo a mí habitación después de aquella declaración… no me había tomado la molestia de responder a las preguntas de bella así que solo subí a la segunda planta. Me lance sobre la cama cayendo de boca sobre el suave colchón… y seguí pensando… ¿como rayos es que bella supo eso? ¿Y edward? ¿Ahora los dos me llamarían pervertida de porvida? ¿Y que hay de la opinión de mi linda sobrinita Nessie?... suspire largamente y me relaje… dejando por fin en paz la cabeza de edward… hasta que comencé a sentir un suave rosee en mi espalda y una lujuria me comenzó a invadir… reí antes de que aquel ángel de rizos dorados se apoderara de mis labios…

- ¿jazz… que… rayos... haces? – preguntaba entre el beso… el sabia perfectamente lo que había echo solo por una apuesta y… sabia que iba a estar enojado conmigo por un buen rato… pero… ¿y las caricias? ¿Y los besos? ¿Que significaba todo eso?

- por que te amo… - no me la iba a creer tan rápido – por que se que me enoje por una completa tontería – comenzaba a debilitar mi fuerza de voluntad – y que te necesito y sin ti no soy nada, mi amor – ahora si ya había caído. Reí llena de felicidad y le bese, el comenzó a acariciar mi espalda causando descargas eléctricas… creo a que se refería bella con eso… los jeans que vestía yacían ya en el suelo y la camisa de jazz estaba hecha garras en el suelo – que importa – pensé, finalmente la ropa la veíamos como "desechable". Le bese como si no hubiera un mañana mientras comenzaba a recorrer mi pierna de una forma no tan decente que digamos… se acerco a mi cuello para dejar leves mordidas en este dando a entender que yo era solo de el… soltaba pequeñas risitas mezcladas con gemidos que le alentaban a seguir… tengamos que aceptar que en eso se parecen todos los cullen; mientras mas gritas… mas los alientas. Me saco por fin la pequeña blusita con la que había luchado por unos segundos de la forma mas tonta asta que le dije que era de botones… así que me la saco de un tirón y comenzó a besar el nacimiento de mis pechos… eso era injusto… yo era la mas "desnuda" y el aun gozaba de tener sus hermosos jeans que tanto me gustaban como se le veían... pero mas me gustaba como se veía sin ellos. Así que – como todo – se lo saque de un tirón y ahora si casi se me cae la baba… traía los boxers negros con los que había soñado un sin fin de cosas esta ultima semana… me lleve un dedo inconscientemente a la comisura de mis labios y jasper me comenzó a besar… (De la manera más lujuriosa posible) dejando pequeñas parquitas desde mi oreja asta mi ombligo y luego regreso a mis pechos… saco el pequeño bra que me cubría… y comenzó a jugar con ellos y por primera vez en el acto rugí de placer pegándolo un poco mas a mi… su lengua jugueteaba alrededor de ellos mandando espasmos (N.A: conste que dije "espasmos" mas no "orgasmos" hahahahahahahaha xD) a mi espina dorsal. Afloje mi agarre dejándolo alejarse un poco me mis pechos, ahora bajando a mi entrepierna. Lo detuve un poco… deseando besar sus dulces labios, el lo capto y regreso a mis labios…

- _solo se cuidadoso_ – le cante al oído y soltó una pequeña risita

- siempre – menciono y regreso a su antigua posición… removió las pequeñas braguitas como si fueran a romperse con un solo respiro lo cual me causo un poco de gracia… abrió mis piernas y se acerco… se me había olvidado lo bueno que era jasper para esto…

- ¡JAAAAAASPER! – rugí tomando su cabeza y empujándola un poco mas… volví a rugir su hermoso nombre para que después de que llegara el primer orgasmo (N.A: si ahora si dije "orgasmo" mas no "espasmo" xD hahahahaha!) sus ricitos estaban esparcidos pro toda su cara mirándome satisfecho… a quien engaño… conocía todas su expresiones… y esa no era un de satisfacción si no una de _lujuria _mezclada con un poco de _felicidad_ y _ganas_. Ahora so me levante en mis rodillas, besando sus labios y recorriendo su pecho… hasta que llegue a la comisura de sus boxers… y hace rato que esperaba eso… (N.A: bien… si quieren saber de que se supone que es la apuesta luego lo sabrán) se los saque de la manera mas lujuriosa que atravesó mi cabecita; se los saque con los dientes… me sorprende la resistencia de jasper… nos gimió en ningún momento pero le notaba que quería. Cuando se los saque… me tiro a la cama y se pocisiono entre mis piernas…

- ¿_puedo? _– escuche su pregunta antes de que me invadiera… asentí y sonreí; entro en mi y el vaivén que llevaba me estaba volviendo loca…

- JAS... JAS… JASPER!!! – por fin pude gritar su nombre completo… jasper vio mi cara de satisfacción a la hora que termínanos… se tumbo a mí lado y nos cubrimos… pasaron como unos 30 segundos y la cama se partió en dos y se escucho un "PLOP!" cayendo. Me levante aun cubierta por la sabana y leí una pequeña nota que estaba en la cabecera y hasta ahora la había notado:

**Queridos alice y jasper… en nuestro cuarto están las vigas de madera… pero será mejor que no le comenten a mama acerca de esto… se pondrá furiosa…**

**¡A si!**

**FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!**

**P.D.: alice… me debes 100 dólares**

**atte.: Rose y Emmett!**

**NA: el lemmon fue hecho por sarii-chan ella es mi amiga y me lo regalo para san valentin si ella lo autoriza yo seguire con lo que falta**


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de empezar le quiero dar las gracias a mi amiga Sarii-Chan por el lemmon que me escribió y también a Malu Daidoji quien me dejo mi Segundo review!! Mil gracias!! Aquí les dejo la continuación de La Apuesta!!

ALICE POV

-Genial- pensé al bruto que tengo como "hermano" se le ha ocurrido apostar otra vez junto con Jasper.

Bueno les narrare como ha ocurrido todo este supuesto mal entendido

Como todas las mañanas baje a dar los buenos días a mi familia, Edward, Bella, Nessie mi favorita y única sobrina y luego mis otros dos hermanos Rosalie y se me hizo extraño no encontrar a mi única razón de vivir y mi amor incondicional Jasper.

Luego fui hacia la sala para encontrarlo sentado discutiendo junto con emmett, lo cual no se me hacia del todo raro, ya que ellos dos en TODOS mis años de experiencia, siempre apostaban o organizaban genios no?

No haha no creo que ustedes dos bola de golosos aguanten ni dos días- dijo el ignorante de emmett- haha ustedes dos siempre le den bien duro. Al término de sus palabras estaba sobre ese gran imbecil casi arrancándole la se alarmaron excepto Bella y Edward los cuales sabían que ese tema era extremadamente y vitalmente sagrado para mi y para Jasper.

Después de que Jasper, Edward y Carlisle me quitaran de encima de Emmett, ese grandísimo idiota me explico sobre lo que hablaba con mi marido.

No te preocupes pequeña duendecilla -me dijo aquel idiota-es solo una pequeña apuesta que mi buen hermano y yo hemos estado planeando para ti. En ese momento podría decirse que mi cabeza giro como la de la niña del exorcista hacia Jasper, y de mis ojos casi salían llamas.

Tran-Tran-Tranquila- dijo mi ángel de cabellos dorados que solo algunas veces he llegado a odiar, pero que quede claro que esas ocasiones fueron solo por que se juntaba con Emmett.

En mi mente respire hasta el 10 y trate de relajarme, aunque ceo que mas bien fue Jasper el que hizo su trabajo bien.

Muy bien-dije ya calmada-tienen solo 10 minutos para explicarme todo lo que ustedes par de idiotas han planeado sin ese momento Emmet que pensé que jamás me temería a mi comenzó a tartamudear como el imbecil que es tratando de explicarme que apuesta habían hecho ellos dos.

Her-Her-Hermanita--valla hasta que lo pudo pronunciar!!--De verdad no te enojes con migo no…bueno si tienes todo tu derecho como inmortal de enojarte conmigo, es solo una pequeña apuesta y si tu ganas me podrás vestir a mi y a rose como se te venga en gana, pero si nosotros ganamos, cuando yo ya estaba preparada para lo peor el solo dijo que le debíamos de pagar 100 dólares a el y a genio de mi hermanito pero pobre compréndalo, a ese pequeño pedaso de cebo para oso.

Bueno ya de una buena vez dime de que se trata su estupida apuesta!!—Dije sin pensar más—bueno hermanita como veras se acerca el día de San Valentín—en ese momento Emmett me dio tanto miedo, ya que puso su cara de pervertido—así que entre Rose y yo hemos decidió a probar su fuerza de voluntad, así que la puesta es que tu y Jasper no tengan sexo en 3 semanas, para que el día de San Valentín, puedan desatarse como las fieras que son.

Si en ese momento no hubiera estado sostenida por Carlisle ni por Edward, juro que le hubiera arrancado la cabeza a final Jasper me relajo y tome mi decisión, la cual fue decir que si.

Emmett,aquel macho que todos conocíamos comenzó a bailar como un pendejo alrededor de toda la casa la canción de Barbie nos quedamos con cara de trágame tierra, pero la que si tenia una expresión que no se podía comprar con una tarjeta ni con cualquier otra cosa era la pequeña Nessie,la cual no paraba de preguntarle cosas a Bella, mí cuñada favorita.

Mami—decía esa pequeña niña—a que se supone que le dan duro??

Ehhm pequeña—le decía su agraciada madre—cuando seas un poco mas grande te lo explicare esta bien?

Si mami—dijo mi sobrinita—ya puedo ir a jugar con jake mami??—pregunto tan inocentemente que ni yo le pude haber dicho que no, a su pregunta Bella respondió que si.

Todos nos sentamos en la sala, todos excepto Emmett quien seguía haciendo su coreografía, hubo un momento en que se dirigía a mi y no pude evitar ponerle el pie,haha eso fue tan chistoso Emmett aterrizo en la mesa favorita de Esme.

Cuando Emmett se levanto tenia una cara que daba miedo pero que la de Rose enojada.

Muy bien pequeña enana del demonio—dijo ese idiota con cerebro de carnaza para oso- si no iba a poner mas retos ahora te has ganado el infierno.

En ese momento no se muy bien por que pero sabia que tenia miedo de mi propio bufón.. digo hermano. Me vio con cara de muérete, la peor que se pueden imaginar y me dijo esto.

Muy bien enana ahora tendrás un enorme retoque no te puedes imaginar—ohh ohh hice enojar a ese idiota—y esta va enserio Alice me dijo el.

**NA:**

**Hola a tods las personas k me hacen el grandisisisismo favor de leer este hermoso fic pues muchas gracias por leerlo me hace feliz XD nee si va encerio hehe porfa dejer reviews que son mi salario como fanficker y denle a "GO" porfa!!**

**Bueno en el siguiente capi verán que tortura le tiene Emmett a Alice!!^^ **

**GRACIAS POR LEERME!! ^^**


End file.
